


I (don't know how to) Forget You

by orphan_account



Series: but, love... [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, Coffee, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Massage, Sleep, just a bit, yes i used the same song shut up :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 🎵Let die to let live...🎵





	I (don't know how to) Forget You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plasma_shipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/gifts), [lime_kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_kitty/gifts), [lilybae221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybae221/gifts).

> enjoy the second part in cole's perspective, all bc two people DEMANDED a continuation and plasma blessed me my giving cole's insight on the whole thing :9

Kai whimpered, flexing his hands. He couldn't move his arms; Cole held them in place by his wrists.

"I said to beg for it, Kai," Cole whispered before biting the lobe of Kai's ear.

"Bastard," Kai wheezed out, his face completely red, skin damp and shiny with sweat.

Cole's heart ached as he watched his friend writhe in desperation, wanting him to move. He watched his lips quiver. If he could just…

_ Rule, remember.  _ Cole hit himself mentally and dragged his nails up Kai's leg.

"Cole, I swear to god, I will kill you," Kai growled. Cole raised an eyebrow and squeezed his wrists.

"Oh? Are you begging now?" his voice rumbled. Kai did his best to hit Cole's side with his knee.

"Fuck you. Yes. Now move, you shit."

"Aw," Cole said, placing his free hand over his heart. "All you had to do was ask."

* * *

"Ow," Kai winced, trying to rub his shoulders. "My back hurts a lot."

"Want a massage or something?" Cole said, handing Kai his mug of coffee. The brunet thanked him and drank it and nodded. "Is it English?"

"Yeah, I'm already behind by three weeks, and I had to babysit a friend's kids for a few days now," Kai explained before setting his mug down and rolling onto his stomach. "By the way, your coffee tastes like crap."

"Not my fault," Cole said, already kneading Kai's back with his knuckles and palms.

"Yes, it is. You literally made it," Kai's voice called from the pillow. Cole scoffed.

"If you want, I can help you babysit. I like kids," he offered. Kai hummed, turning his head to the side slowly.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. Surprisingly, I'm all caught up with work so I wouldn't mind watching them entirely while you finish your stuff up," Cole said, flicking his finger at Kai's nape, making him yelp. Kai turned to glare at him, but there was no real menace in his eyes.

“I appreciate it, dude,” Kai finally said. “Hey, can I stay the night?”

“Sure,” Cole said, trying to work out a really tight knot in Kai’s lower back. They remained silent until Cole noticed that his friend had fallen asleep. Cole rubbed Kai’s back gently and laid down next to him.

Growing up, it was hard sometimes for him and his dad. “I love you” wasn’t so common of a phrase back then. Cole was always so wary when saying those words about  _ anything _ , even more so when it was to someone. It was why he made the rule in the first place; it felt so much easier to have a casual relationship than to actually be intimate.

Of course, Cole had to screw that up as well. No matter how often he reminded himself of the rule, he still watched himself fall in love with Kai, who was out of his league and probably didn’t even like him back.  _ And he’s right there, so just kiss him already! _

Cole turned on his side and covered his mouth, ignoring the moistness from his eyes. It didn’t matter anyway. He should just forget it already. It wasn’t going to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you, it's my birthday and writing is a gift to all o' y'all and for myself uwu


End file.
